Portable personal computer shipments were expected to rise to about 18 million units in 1998. Recent market research has indicated that as the price of portable computing falls, and more and more competitors provide like features, it is getting harder and harder for manufacturers to differentiate their products in the marketplace. Most portable computing devices use a beige or charcoal colored housings. Such colors provide little or no market distinction, which has forced manufacturers to look to translucent bright colors, such as Apple Computer, Inc.'s iMac.TM. and iBook.TM., or metallic finishes, such as Packard Bell's Z1.TM.. Such computers have been well received, but they are not very appropriate for business use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable computing device having an attractive or unique appearance for distinguishing itself in the marketplace, and providing the look and feel of leather.